Sakura ga Saku Koro Ni
by Shimotsuki no Miko
Summary: When the sakura petals will bloom and rain down like snow, the two will be reunited again... Chihiro/Haku One-shot complete with romaji and english translation!
1. Chapter 1: Original vers

**"Sakura ga Saku koro ni"**

**A/N: This is actually my first ever story in japanese! ****It's so simply written and I think I'm just not half as good as when writing in english! I can upload a romaji and translated version upon request. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>「桜が咲く頃に」<br>_桜が雪のように舞い落ちる季節の頃。彼らはまた回り逢えた。_

「千尋！早くして！こっち、先に行くよ～！」  
>「え～！？ちょっと、葉月、佳奈美、待ってよ！！」<br>一人の少女が学校の校舎内から、二人の友人にそう言い、急ぎながら校門の外に立っている二人に駆け出した。  
>「ご～めん！靴が、、、！」<br>「ったく～。千尋ってドジだから、、、」  
>少女は照れくさそうに手を頭に当てた。<br>「ごめん、ごめん。」  
>その少女の名は、荻野千尋。少しおてんばで、元気で明るい１４歳の女の子。今年の春でジブリ学園新学生。そして以前、十歳の時、神隠しされたことがある。<br>神社へ行く道を歩いているうちに、千尋はため息をついた。もうあれから四年。あれ以来、異界と湯屋の人々とまったく会っていなかった。ハクにも。  
>「何～ため息ついてるの、恋する乙女みたいに？」葉月がいきなり千尋を背後から軽く押した。<br>「あぁ～。も・し・か・し・て、、、」傍らから佳奈美が意地悪っぽく言う。  
>千尋は頬を染めた。「な、何よ、いきなり！？別に、なにも、、、」<br>思わず、思いっきり否定した。二人の友人たちはニャーニャーし始めた。  
>「な～に。そんなに否定しなくても、みえるもん！」<br>「ねぇね。どんな子？タイプは？どこの学校？」  
>「いつ会ったの？」<br>「ねー、教えて！！！」二人が同時に、目を光らせながら、言い出した。  
>聞かれて、ものすっごく、困る。<br>「だから、何もないって！ほら、着いたわよ！」話題をそらすとにそう言う。確かに、鎌倉八幡宮の神社に、いつの間にか、着いていた。  
>季節は春。道に沿う桜の木々や、御神木は花で芽吹いていた。<br>「わぁー。綺麗ー！」  
>「やっぱり、春は一番よね！あっ、ほら、恋の季節もあるし、、、」<br>また始まった。「もういいから、行こう！！」  
>二人を引きずるように、真っ赤な鳥居を潜った。しかし、何かが目を引っかかった。<br>（えっ！？）  
>何だ。ただのネズミか。でも、たった一瞬だけ、何か丸くて黒い物をみたような、、、ススワタリのような、、、<br>千尋は肩をすくめた。まさか。今は真昼だし、もはやあの者たちに会うわけもない。  
>「気のせいか。」と呟く。<br>「千尋ー！早くして！」  
>名前が呼ばれて、「はーい！」と返事をして、また歩き出した。しかし、背後から誰かに見られているような感覚は消えなかった。<br>葉月と佳奈美に追い着いたら、彼女たちは他愛のない話をしていた。  
>「や～だ、何コレ！？初詣でじゃないのに、何でこんなに人がいるのよ！？」葉月が文句を言う。<br>「しょうがないでしょ、有名な神社だから。あぁ～、何を願おっかな？迷っちゃう！」佳奈美がそう言うと、願いを数え始めた。「えーと、、、」  
>今度は誰がドジなのよ。千尋はまたため息をついて、並び始める。とにかく、あの二人を今ほっといて、自分の願い事を願うとするか。<br>自分の番が来たら、千尋は小銭を投げ、鐘を鳴らし、手を三回たたいた。  
>（今年の中一、無事に過ごせますように、、、）<br>「千尋？」  
>背後から誰かが彼女を呼んだ。男の声だ。<br>振り返り見ると、一人の少年が立っていた。はかま姿で、髪を長く、高く結っていた。でも、間違えない。あの人だった。  
>軽い風が吹き、桜の花びらを二人の上に雨のように降らせた。<br>千尋の目が開いた。「ハ、、、ク？」  
>少年は頷いた。嬉しさと、思いがけない切なさが心の中にこみ上げてきた。涙が止められないほど溢れ出た。<br>「ハク！」彼女は叫び、ハクの腕に飛び掛った。  
>「千尋、、、」彼はささやく。千尋をギュッと抱きしめた。<p>

少し離れた所で、葉月と佳奈美が、抱きし合う二人を見ていた。  
>「やっぱりね。」葉月が呟く。<br>「うん。でも、お似合いよね～」答える佳奈美。  
>「そうだね。」<br>そして二人の少女たちは、四年ぶりの千尋とハクの再会を、静かに見送った。  
>桜が気高く花を咲かして、その花びらが雪のように舞い落ちる季節。二人は再び回り逢えた。<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How did it go? I know it wasn't great, but I just had write in japanese! Please tell what you think of it and if you want a romajitranslated version, please say so! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Romaji Vers

**A/N: Romaji version is up. The translation will be up soon enough (definately within the day, so be a little more patient, please...! ^^**

* * *

><p>Sakura ga Saku Koro Ni<p>

_Sakura ga yuki no youni maiochiru kisetsu no koro. Karera wa mata meguriaeta._

"Chihiro! Hayakushite! Kocchi, saki ni iku yo-!"

"Eh! Chotto, Hazuki, Kanami, matte yo!"

Hitori no shoujo ga koushanai kara, futari no yuujin ni sou ii, isoginagara koumon no soto ni tatteiru futari ni kakedashita.

"Gomen! Kutsu ga...!"

"Ttaku... Chiro tte doji dakara..."

Shoujo ha terekusasouni te wo atama ni ateta.

"Gomen, gomen."

Sono shoujo no na ha, Ogino Chihiro. Sukoshi otenba de, genki de akarui jyuu yonsai no onna no ko. Kotoshi no haru de Ghibli Gakuen Shingakusei. Soshite izen, jyussai no toki, kami kakushisareta koto ga aru.

Jinjya e iku michi wo aruiteiru uchi ni, Chihiro ha tameiki wo tsuita. Mou are kara yonen. Are irai, ikai to yuuya no hitobito to mattaku atteinakatta. Haku ni mo.

"Na~ni tameiki tsuiteruno, koi suru otome mitaini?" Hazuki ga ikinari Chihiro wo sego kara karuku oshita.

"Aa! ..te..." Soba kara Kanami ga ijiwaruppoku iu.

Chihiro ha hou wo someta. "Na, nani yo, ikinari! Betsu ni, nanimo..."

Omowazu, omoikkiri hitei shita. Futari no yujintachi ha nya nya shi hajimeta.

"Na~ni. Sonnani hitei shinakutemo, mierumon!"

"Neene. Donna ko? Taipu wa? Doko no gakkou?"

"Itsu atta no?"

"Nee, oshiete!" Futari ga douji ni, me wo hikarasenagara, iidashita.

Kikarete, monosugoku, komaru.

"Dakara, nanimo naitte! Hora, tsuita wa yo!" Wadai wo sorasu youni sou iyu. Tashikani, Kamakura Hachimanguu no jinjya ni, itsu no ma ni ka, tsuiteita.

Kisetsu wa haru. Michi ni sou sakura no kigi ya, goshinboku ha hana de mabuiteita.

"Waa. Kirei~!"

"Yappari, haru wa ichiban yone! Ah, hora, koi no kisetsu mo arushi..."

Mata hajimatta. "Mou ii kara, ikou!"

Futari wo hikizuru youni, makkana torii wo kugutta. Shikashi, nanika ga me ni hikkakatta.

(Eh!)

Nanda. Tada no nezumika. Demo, tatta isshyun dake, nanika marukute kuroi mono wo mita youna... Susuwatari no youna...

Chihiro ha kata wo sukumeta. Masaka. Ima wa mahiru dashi, mohaya ano monotachi ni au wakemonai.

"Ki no sei ka." to tsubuyaku.

"Chihiro~! Hayakushite!"

Namae wo yobarete, "Ha~i"to henji wo shite, mata arukidashita. Shikashi, sego kara dareka ni mirareteiru youna kankaku wa kienakatta.

Hazuki to Kanami ni oitsuitara, kanojotachi wa tawai no nai hanashi wo shiteita.

"Ya~da, nani kore! Hatsumoude jyanai no ni, nande konnani hito ga iru no yo!" Hazuki ga monku wo iu.

"Shouganai desho, yuumei na jinjya dakara. Aa, nani wo negaokkana? Mayocchau!" Kanami ga sou iuto, negai wo kazoe hajimeta. "Etto..."

Kondo ha dare ga doji nanoyo. Chihiro wa mata tameiki wo tsuite, narabi hajimeru. Tonikaku, ano futari wo ima hottoite, jibun no negaigoto wo negau to suru ka.

Jibun no ban ga kitara, Chihiro wa kozeni wo nage, kane wo narashi, te wo sankai tataita.

(Kotoshi no chu ichi, buji no sugosemasu youni...)

"Chihiro?"

Sego kara dareka ga kanojo wo yonda. Otoko no koe da.

Furikaeri miruto, hitori no shonen ga tatteita. Hakama sugata de, kami wo nagaku, takaku yutteita. Demo, machigaenai. Ano hito datta.

Karui kaze ga fuki, sakura no hanabira wo futari no ue ni ame no youni furaseta.

Chihiro no me ga hiraita. "Ha...ku?"

Shonen wa unazuita. Ureshisa to, omoigakenai setsunasa ga kokoro no naka ni komiagete kita. Namida ga tomerarenai hodo afuredeta.

"Haku!" Kanojo ha sakebi, Haku no ude ni tobikakatta.

"Chihiro..." Kare wa sasayaku. Chihiro wo gyutto dakishimeta.

Sukoshi hanareta tokorode Hazuki to Kanami ga, dakishimeau futari wo miteita.

"Yappari ne." Hazuki ga tsubuyaku.

"Un. Demo, oniai dayou ne~!"

"Soudane."

Soshite futari no shoujotachi wa, yonenburi no Chihiro to Haku no saikai wo, shizuka ni miokutta.

Sakura ga kedakaku hana wo sakashite, sono hanabira ga yuki no youni maiochiru kisetsu. Futari wa futatabi meguriaeta.


	3. Chapter 3: Translation

**A/N: And this is the translation! Note that this is a direct translation, so the writting style is exactly the same to the original. See at the bottom for some useful fun facts! Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>Sakura ga Saku Koro Ni ~ When the Sakura blossoms bloom<p>

_When the sakura will bloom and their petals will rain down like snow, the two will be once again reunited..._

"Chihiro! Hurry up! We're going!"

"What? Hey, Hazuki, Kanami, wait!"

A girl said from inside the school building to her two friends and, hurrying up, ran up to the two waiting for her at the school gate.

"Sorry! It was my shoes...!"

"Geeze, Chihiro, you're so clumsy!"

The girl brought a hand to the back of her head in embaressment.

"Sorry, sorry."

This girl's name was Ogino Chihiro. A bit of a tomboy, she was an energetic and cheerful fourteen-year old girl. With this spring, she entered the Ghibli Academy. And previously, when she had been ten, had been once spirited away.

As they were walking towards the shrine, Chihiro sighed. Already four years had passed. Ever since, she had never again met the people of the spirit world and the Bath House. Not even Haku.

"And what are _you_ sighing about, like a maiden in love?" Hazuki came from behind her and oushed her lightly

"Ah! Could. It. Be..." Kanami said from beside her in a malicious way.

Chihiro blushed. "What is it, all of a sudden! It's nothing..."

She had forcefully denied without thinking. The two friends began to grin impishly.

"We-ll. You don't have to deny it so much, we can see it in any case!"

"Come on. How is he? What type? From which school?"

"When did you meet?"

"Come on, tell us!" Both began to say simultaneously, their eyes shining.

Now that she had been asked, she was troubled.

"I told you, there's nothing! Look, we've arrived!" As if to change subject, she said so.

Indeed, before they knew it they had arrived at the Hachimanguu shrine of Kamakura.

The season was spring. The trees which ran parallel to the central path and the Goshinboku were blooming with blossoms.

"Wow. It's beautiful!"

"Spring is definately best! Ah, here, there's also the thing about the season of love..."

It had started again. "Oh alright, so let's go!"

As if dragging the two, she passed through the red Torii. However, something caught her eye.

(What!)

Oh. It was only a mouse. But, for a fraction of a second, she thought she had seen something round and black... something that looked like sootballs...

Chihiro ha kata wo sukumeta. Masaka. Ima wa mahiru dashi, mohaya ano monotachi ni au wakemonai.

Chihiro shrugged. It couldn't be. It was midday and anyway, she probably would not be seeing them ever again.

"Probably just my immagination." she muttered to herself.

"Chihiro~! Hurry up!"

Being called, she answered a "Ye~es!" and began to walk. However, the feeling of being watched from behind did not disappear.

As she reached Hazuki and Kanami, they were talking about unimportant things.

"Hey, what's this! It's not even hatsumoude; why are there so many people!" Hazuki complained.

"It's only natural, this is a famous shrine. Mmm, what should I pray for? I've got so many..!" Kanmi said and began counting. "Let me see..."

This time, who's the clumsy one? Chihiro sighed yet again and went to line up. In any case, she decided to leave the two for the moment, go and pray for herself.

She waited until it was her turn, then Chihiro threw a coin, ran the bells and clapped her hands three times.

(In the hopes of going through my first year without problems...)

"Chihiro?"

Somebody called her from behind. It was a boy's voice.

As she turned, a boy was standing before her. He was garbed in a hakama, his hair was long and brought high up. But the was no mistake. It was him.

A light breeze blew in, sakura petals came falling down upon the two like rain.

Chihiro's eyes widened. "Ha...ku?"

The boy nodded. Happiness and an unbelievable pain welled up inside her. Tears began to fall without stopping.

"Haku!" She cried and leaped into Haku's arms.

"Chihiro..." He whispered. He hugged Chihiro tightly.

In a place a bit further away, Hazuki and Kanami were watching the two embracing.

"Yappari ne." Hazuki ga tsubuyaku.

"As I thought." Hazuki muttered.

"Yes. But, they are a good couple!"

"You're right."

And so the two girls silently saw off the reunion in four years of Chihiro and Haku.

In the season where the sakura trees bloomed proudly and of which petals would fall down like snow. The two reuntited once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to make things a bit clear: The Kamakura Hachimanguu is a (quite famous) shrine in Kamakura, situated fairly inthe vicinity of Yokohama. In shinto shrines, there's always a Goshinboku, a sacred, huge and ancient tree. And lastly, hatsumoude is the first day of the year and shrines are usually packed with people. I hope it helps! ^o^<strong>


End file.
